


through the years

by Crykea



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Introspection, im...gay, sad ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crykea/pseuds/Crykea
Summary: georgie and melanie have known each other for years. melanie has done quite a bit of changing in that time.





	through the years

Before everything, Melanie and Georgie dated briefly. They stayed friends after the breakup, often texting each other pictures from ghost related shoots. 

Back then, Melanie was stubborn. There was a challenge in her wide black eyes as if life itself was a game that she was going to make sure she won. Everything in the world needed some form of fixing and Melanie was born with a hammer and nails held tightly in her tiny hands. Georgie liked her because she was small, feisty, and always one to get a job done. There was fear of course, but Melanie’s brain was made of neat boxes to file things away so she could deal with them later. She would buy Georgie ridiculous orders of coffee and laugh at the face she’d pull at the overly sweet taste. Melanie had long hair that she kept pulled back in a ponytail and blunt nails that she ran down Georgie’s arms when they kissed for the first time.

There was hope in her voice, fire in her step, and a challenge in the quirk of her eyebrow. She was far from unstoppable, but she  _ dared _ the universe to try.

After what Melanie called “The Unknowing”, things were different. Things had been different from the time Melanie came back from India, but the change was slow enough Georgie hadn’t noticed. The women fell out of touch after Melanie’s trip, only to run back into each other at the hospital visiting a certain comatose archivist.

This Melanie was not the same one Georgie had first gotten to know years ago. She was still the same woman, definitely, with the same challenge in her eye, but now the scowl on her face told the world that she’d be winning no matter the cost. Her hair was chopped off roughly so that it brushed against her jaw when she laughed. Her nails were long, dark, and filed to a point. She took Georgie out for ice cream instead of coffee. The dark black of her irises was intoxicating in a way Georgie couldn’t remember them ever being before. The nip of her teeth at Georgie’s lower lip tasted like cherry sundae and electricity. There was a furious flush at Georgie’s cheeks that refused to leave, and she’d never before been so glad she owned a car and lived close to the ice cream shop.

Jackets thrown by the door, nails digging near painfully into her ribs, teeth biting at her pulse point, the pleasing feeling of a warm body against her own. She might not have been unstoppable, but she was not going down without a fight.

Georgie picked Melanie up from the front steps of the Institute, not even a month after Jonathan Sims woke up from his coma, and she’d never been more furious with the man.

A blank look painted over her tired face that made her eyes look glassy. Trails of tears fell down her cheeks imitating the leaking wound just above her knee. She barely looked up when Georgie collapsed on the stairs next to her, gathering the small woman up in her arms. Shock. Panicked breaths. This Melanie was different than the one she’d gotten to know over the past six months; She was still the same woman, with the same challenge in her eye, but now the shake in her shoulders whispered that the challenge was half hearted. She spoke of mistrust- of betrayal- of terror- not with her words but with the grip she had on her hair. Georgie could kiss the tear tracks on her face, but it was more effective to gently pry the hands from her partner’s hair where they were locked in an obviously painful grip. They ordered in pizza for dinner and sat in silence, Melanie pressed bodily up against Georgie’s side, chipped nails absentmindedly tracing patterns into Georgie’s palm.

It took a couple of days for the muted anger to resurface, boiling just under her skin and hiding under the sharp bend of her smile when she returned to work. Georgie could always trust her to come home to her at the end of the day. She was not unstoppable, and she was going to make sure everyone knew.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at alicedaisytonner on tumblr


End file.
